Haunted
by cyenthia 30
Summary: John has to become what he fears
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer don't own anything or anyone

Story rated m for violence

Forgive my ignorance about the information provided im not wanting to insult anyones way of life

This is my first Atlantis fic be kind no slash

Here we go

Onwards

Her office was crowded full of the core of her team minus one. Teyla sat directly in front of her, face

concerned and a little confused. Rodney was paceing in what little space he had wringing his hands.

Carson was beside Rodney bouncing up and down in the balls of his feet muddering quitely to himself.

And John was sitting on her desk looking everywhere but at her. She took a deep breath and started the

meeting. She cleared her throat...

"We all know why were here, this morning on a trip to P87-V43 Ronin was ambushed and captured by

parties unknown. Which in its self is frightening, to ambush Ronin... Anyhow a few moments ago one of

our allies contacted us with information on who has him and where he is being held." She held up her

hand to stop the questions and answered them.

"We have been informed that he is being held on another planet by allies of the Geini. We have the gate

address but unfortunately it is a guarded compound making a rescue mission for an extraction team or

even a gate team next to impossable."

"We can't just leave him out there Elizabeth! its Ronin I mean what about no man left behind thingy? "

Rodeny demanded arms flying in circles to empathize his words.

"I have to agree with Rodney he is worth the risk he would never leave any of us." Teyla simply stated

"Teyla lass I agree but to risk so many lives on one man is dangerous, but im sure Elizabeth would have

nah called us here if she did not have a plan right lass?" asked the doctor wondering to himself why he

was called to this meeting he was not useful till they get him back.

John had yet to speak or look at me sometimes it scared her how well the man knew what she was thinking.

"Yes Carson I have a plan but its not one I want to use. What we are about to tell you all does not leave

this room understood?" Getting nods she continued, "I am sending in a black ops strikeforce team along

with Rodney for tech support. The team will be lead by Sheppard this evening. We are going to extract

and neturalize, Makay you have to be very careful and very attentive we will explain more in the

breafing."

Teyla looked around the room at the faces around her. Elizabeth looked grim, John looked resigned,

Rodney looked angry and Carson looked sad.

"I am unfamiliar with the term black ops, could you please explain it for me and why it causes you all

such negative feelings?"

Rodenys anger fuelled voice broke through the room, sharp with rage

"What it is, is frigging insain! Its like this Teyla, The military take people they can't control or kill off

and brainwash them into sucidal killing robots and send them out on impossable missions that are so

wrong and violent that it can only be called dark or black. Than if they come back and its a big if, the

solders returning are emotionaly damaged beyond repair and are no longer useful are thrown away like

last weeks garbage!"

"Rodney its not like that, well ya its kinda like that. Telya love, the goverments of earth train a group of

solders for special missions that are too dangerous or wrong for normal solders to complete. These men

have specialized intense elite training and are concidered heros by many and are treated as such

accordingly."

Looking at the 2 men who spoken she still did not understand and told them so, Johns voice floated

across the room.

"Your both right let me explain."

He rose from the desk and faced the far wall standing at parade rest. Shoulders slumped, head hanging

low the room was filled with a heavy silence.

"McKay is kinda right. The United States goverment has a very structured military, yes sir, no sir, how

high sir, right away sir. They produce soliders I am sure you noticed the cookie cutter that fill this city.

90% of the US military are made up people like that, another 5% are the brass. Made up of the gererals

the leaders the men who make the rules. Then there is the last 5% the mavericks, the rebels. These are the

ones like me that have a mind of there own, They question there orders and that have black marks or

known to cause trouble. As McKay said those people are quickly isolated and sent into danger filled areas

to be killed off, most of them don't make it back. It how the brass weed out the rebels but the few who

make it are taken aside and trained."

"The training we receive is intense. They are conditioned to not feel pain or fear or any emotions, some

call this brainwashing but I call it training. They are trained not to think or feel they are trained to kill

quickly, quitely and effencently without guilt or remorse. There purpose is to complete they mission no

matter what kill whoever stands between them and their mission. They are killers and wepons in our own

right I killed over 70 Geini durring the storm and I would do it again no regrets. They are heros in every

way they are the embodyment of one for the greater good my puddlejumper nuke run proves it. Also there

are currently 5 black ops trained in Atlantis, ill go get them and meet you in the confrence room in 10

minutes." He then without turning around left the glass room and dissapeared out of the control room.

"Ya canna be thinkin bout this Elizabeth, its wrong!" the Scottish doctor pleaded his broge convaying

just how upset he really was.

"Ya what he said! I know the reasons but your sending those 5 men and me out there. I am not trained for

murder, I am Canadian for frig sakes, and I know Sheppard but that man that just left was not him."

"They need a technical member with them and your our best McKay, just stay out of the way untill your

needed they can handle the killing."

"Ill be in my office if ya need me."

"Thank you Carson I know you don't agree but you needed to be informed."

"Ah lass I know." With those words the doctor quitely retreted from the control room.

"Murder? What I don't understand, Ronin is going to be okay correct?"

"We are not talking about Ronin we are talking about Sheppard and the merry band of murders kiling an

entire compound and dragging me with them. Oh don't mind the Canadian civilian being shot at lets just

kill them all including children. Now if you will excuse me im going to go puke and prepare for this oh so

smart slaughterfest of a rescue. "

"Children! What is the meaning of this!"

Elizabeth could only sigh as her head of science stormed out of her office and threw up over the top

balcony. She turned to the other woman who was in a state of disbelief.

" I am sure there are no children present in the compound but I have no choice."

She rose from behind her desk and walked head high into the conference room leaving a very confused

and saddened athosin alone in the glass enclosed office.

There ya go

Please review tell me how I did

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see first chapter

Here is another one enjoy

Onwards

John watched as his men entered the room unaware how the next 20 minutes were going to crush another

small part of their souls. He heard of Rodneys reaction and as much as he didn't want his men doing this

he hated Rodney doing this. In the past 2 years he had turned into a man John is proud to have his back

but this was so contrary of the physicists personality that if they all made it back, his best friend might be

changed for life.

With his men seated joking around about the new group of recruits getting pummeled by Teyla,

Rodney entered the room unnoticed by everyone but him. Crystal blue met cloudy hazel neither blinked.

John could see the fear shining in the blue but what surprized him was not the fear of the mission but he

saw fear reflected back at him. Rodney was scared, terrified even, but not for himself. Rodney took his

seat and stared at the large table, fingers twitching around his ever filled coffee cup.

Those hands were never still, always typing or fixing something or drawing shapes as he spoke. Even in

his sleep those hands never stop twitching as if responding to even his unconcious thoughts. At night on

missions when he is on watch, John sometimes watches those hands. A steady handed Mckay was a sign

of something wrong. John used those hands to gage the mans well being and to think that in a few short

hours all the blood covering those hands..no! Everything will be fine, he will make sure of it. Thankfully

Elizabeth walked in, arms full of folders and sat in here chair breaking the haunting thoughts.

"Gentlemen thank you for coming on such short notice I want to apologize to you all beforhand."

"Sure thing doc." replied Lauren "We assumed its about the big guy and your plan to get him back I know

me and the guys will help whatever way we can."

"Evan, stop talking!" Sheppard commanded "Stackhouse, Richards, Marks yourself and I are being called

into service so shut up and listen because this is your breafing."

"Sir yes sir!"

Ecohed the 4 men as Elizabeth watched how their faces went stolic, their posture sharpened and eyes all

snapped to her staring, unblinking, awating orders.

"Thank you Sheppard, in these files are the information we were able to obtain. Your mission is to

extract the P.O.W and neutralize the threat by any means. You are to use whatever is available to you to

complete your objective. Your side mission is to protect your VIP ensuring his safe return as well as your

own. There will be no self sacrifices on this mission is that understood?."

"Mame yes Mame!"

"Good. Your mission is at 2200 hours. Sheppard is your team lead, you have untill 2130 to memorize

your files. dismissed!"

The 4 men stood as one and walked single file out of the room leaving the 3 alone, Makay spoke first.

"Well that was creepy in a robotic type of way, At least its good to know everyone plans on living

through this. Does this file include what type of tech these bad guys have or are we just guessing?"

"We are comparing them to the level of the Geini so TNT and projectile weapons with sheilding to match

so it shouldnt be that hard to hack or disengage whatever they have. I am more worried about that this is

one very large trap for the both of you using Ronin as bait. Koyla wants both of you very badly for very

different reasons so keep that in mind and act accordingly please."

"Not a problem, I already started planing for that. We have 4 hours before we leave I for one am going to

get some supper and take a nap. You should too, your gonna need it for tonight. Elizabeth, Cadman is

best qualifed to hold down the fort while were gone. Well im off, see ya at 2200, come on Makay the

Turkey sandwich is calling my name. "

"Ya ya im coming flyboy keep your unruly hair on."

"Hey now there is nothing wrong with my hair your just jealous that yours ran away."

"Oh hardy har har Sheppard just shut it and lets go im hungry."

After eating supper in the mess Rodney raidoed Radik and told him he was in charge untill he got back,

instead of going back to his room to take a nap he went to his favorite balcony to clear his head only to

find it already occupied.

"You know this is a big city plenty of balconies, you think I could have one to myself?"

"Hey,I was here first and I don't see your name on it, besides you never follow orders so I knew you

would show up here."

He walked over to the railing and gazed over the water hands clenching and unclenching the bar never

meeting Sheppards eyes.

"So.."

"So...your here to tell me how I am to act tonight?"

"No, your a smart man as you keep informing me you know what you need to do. I just want to make sure

that your up for it. This is not like our missions this is us asking you to tag along and do things and see

things I never ever wanted you to. Your not a killer and I would prefer to keep you that way."

"John, I can handle it. I have been in agencies from the CIA to NID, SGC and back again since I was 8. I

can handle this I don't want to and I hate it but ill be fine. My question is can you? I know I know big bad

black ops trained but I know you John, and after everything we have faced the past few years I have never

seen you this scared, ever. So whats going on?"

Sheppard sighed and walked to the wall and sat down Makay joined him.

"You have no idea how close you were in Elizabeths office. They sent me to Iraq the first time, I was a

P.O.W for about a month until we broke out. After I recovered they sent me to Afghanistan when I got

my black mark. I was then shipped to Antarctica until I sat in the outpost chair and came here.

After iraq they were impressed with my escape and took me for training, god Makay, it was crazy. After

I was trained they sent me off on solo missions each one got harder and more dangerous like they wanted

me to fail but I never did, not once, until Afghanistan.

The things I did for the greater good of my country, the people ive killed... I hate that man the murderer

they created. When we came here I thought I left that man behind but my first fucking day I sniped my

SO to protect earth. I hate him and every time I become him a chunk of my soul turns black and I lose a

bit more of myself to the darkness inside that I hide from everyone including you. You may see glimpses

of it now and again but tonight, tonight your going to be working beside a cold hearted murderer.

I guess that scares me more than anything I mean who wants to be best friends with a killer. After tonight

you will never look at me the same. Im just so sorry that I can't save you from this I got to go ill see you

at 10."

He quickly stood up and ran from the balcony leaving his friend alone staring at the stars reflecting off the

ocean fingers tapping on his knee, thinking.

There we go

Another one done

Read and review please so I know if its worth finishing

Thanks

Ps: David H is so friggin hot I have a fetish over his hands

Stay tooned


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer see first chapter

Here is the next one

Onwards

His cell was small and very industrial normally it wouldnt have a hope of containing him but nothing

about this was normal. Alantis had made him weak. On the run he was sharp, on guard at all times, sure

he was hungry and lonely all the time but he was never sick not like this. Avoiding people on the run he

avoided illnesses but now he was as sick as he could ever remember being. Every muscle in his body hurt

, every nerve throbbed in time with his heartbeat, he was hot one minute and freezing the next. His head

hurt and dizzy spells happened everytime he moved. He heard Beckett refer this as the flu and knew it

would not kill him but being weak as a wrath victim surrounded by a compound of rebels might do it first.

His first and only escape attempt he never made it outside but he took out 13 of them before they got him

but it also caused the loss of all but one of his knifes which was litterly wrapped inside his hair. The fact

that they kept him alive did not surprize him he was bait pure and simple he just hoped Sheppard knew

just how many he was dealing with.

The first thing Rodney noticed when he entered the gate room was the sound or more importantly the lack

there of. Chuck was at the DHD and Bates was standing with Elizabeth and Cadman no one else was

around. He looked at his watch 9:55 he was a little early but he figured the others would be here as well.

"So anything else I should know before the calvary shows up?" he asked Elizabeth not meeting her eyes

while he checked his gear.

"No nothing new but I want you to remember that these men are not your friends tonight they are your

protectors, treat them accordingly."

"Yah yah I remember no talking lets just go save Ronin."

"Rodney wait!" Carsons voice flooded the almost empty gate room as he jogged up to the canadian and

handed him a small med kit.

"Carson I already have a med kit I don't need another one."

"I know that you daft man, this one is for Mr Dex when ya find him. It has different stuff then whats in

yours you do recall the medic lessions from the other day right?"

"Yes I remember...oh god! What if I do it wrong and hurt him more? I can't do stuff like that I could kill

him!"

"Calm down Rodney ya will do fine just don't panic alright."

"Right, okay, dont panic needles are my friend."

Just then the rest of the group entered the room. Each one was head to boots in black like Rodney but

they each had a fine layer of black paste covering their skin. Each man looked like they were going to war.

Rodney counted 3 guns and at least 2 knifes each at first glance, not knowing how many more were

hidden. The tac vests they wore had flash grenades, C4, concussion grenades and a few other types of

exploseves he was sure. Around their necks were night vision goggles and Marks was carring a

breafcase in his right hand that could be anything. Not one of them made eye contact with him they

walked over to Elizabeth and stood at rest behind Sheppard. Rodney did not see his best friend anywhere

in the face of the man adressing her and suddenly he felt very alone

"Dr Weir, strike team reporting for duty."

Good, teamlead you have your orders you have 12 hours to complet your mission, godspeed. Chuck the

gate please."

The five men did not hesitate as they stepped into he event horizon leaving Rodney behind.

"Well here we go! If I die remember it was saving children."and before anyone could reply he stepped

through the gate and it shut down. On the otherside of the gate was an open field glowing yellow orange

in the twilight before he could take a deep breath he found himself pulled sideways into a shrub and a

black leather gloved hand covering his mouth.

"Shhhh its just me, stay low and behind me. Im going to remove my hand" Johns voice wispered in his

ear. "No talking just show me the scaner or use hand signs."

His face now free of leather he opened his mouth to rant but quickly snaped it shut and showed his best

friend his own one fingered hand sign.

John watched the gate as Rodney stepped through standing there in the middle the platform wide open

and exposed. His men already cleared the gate but Rodney still needed to learn. He reached up and

grabbed the man by his belt and pulled him sideways into the bush, hand quickly covering the yell that

would have followed. He pinned the man to the ground and whispered instruction in his ear. Removing

his had John had to hold back a laugh when he was flipped off but at least Rodney wasnt yelling like he

wanted to. John took a moment to bask in the friendship giving his friend a pat on the arm to reasure him

before falling back into the weapon he was.

Night was falling as 6 men made there way across the field like shadows silent and very deadly. The six

figures fanned out into 3 groups of 2 using mirrors and handsigns to talk to eachother. When they reached

a hill 5 dropped to the ground and started to crawl followed by the sixth man who followed 30 seconds

later much slower and louder.

Evan Lauren had to hold back a sigh, Makay was going to get them all killed. He slowed his crawl to fall

back beside the stuggling doctor as to not leave him exposed, secondary mission and all. He decided after

the breafing that Makay was going to be his responcablity. Sheppard was the leader, Marks was the

sniper, Richards was the sharp shooter, Sackhouse was the knife specialist so it made sense that he was

the bodyguard. Not that he wasn't impressed by the doctor, he was doing very well for not being trained

for this type of thing but it just wasn't good enough.

At the top of the hill Makay pulled out his scanner while the others put on their nightvision. The

compound was 1 click away at the bottom of the hill, it was an set of 8 buildings set up in a rectangle.

Marks put down his breafcase and assembeled his sniper rifle with their night vision they could see the

men along the perimeter. A quick headcount Sheppard saw 30 just on the outside of the buildings they

needed a way in.

Rodney looked at his scanner it was lit up like a christmas tree. He counted almost 200 lifesigns and had

no idea which one could be the runner. He switched to scan for power sources finding something he let

out a low chuckle which turned the heads of everyone sans Marks. He passed the scanner wordlessly to

Sheppard and pointed to the 3 buildings guarded by a shield , then switched to show the lifesigns in those

buildings. The last one on the left, on the far side of the compound were 20 life signs one dead center

surrounded by the other 19 they had found him.

There ya go the bloodshed is next

Please review im starting to get discouraged I might delete this

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer see first chapter

Time for blood

Rated M

Here we go

Onwards

The five men left LT. Marks on the hill as they made ther way around the perimeter of the compound to

the far building on the other side. Once there they split up, Sheppard, Lauren and Makay were the rescue

team while Stackhouse and Richardson silent as shadows went to plant explosives around the other 7

buildings.

I kept my eyes focused on the scanner Sheppard on point and Lauren on my six, both men had a sidearm

in one hand and a hunting knife in the other. The knives were covered in tar as to hide any glinting of the

blades. The silence was starting to make me jumpy. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and

footfalls on the sandy ground. The hallway was narrow and maze like only the sporadic overhead light

flickering showed the stone walls.

I clicked my fingers bringing the 2 of them to a stop and showed Sheppard the lifesigns in the side room

around the next corner. With a nod of his head he handed me his gun and pulled a flash grenade from his

vest and vanashed around the corner. Evan's hand held me in place as I watched the lone white dot

approch the room with 9 lifesigns. I saw the flash up ahead and looked down in my hand to see 7 no

5..4..3.1...one blinking white dot where there was once ten. In the span of 20 seconds Sheppard took out

9 armed men with knife and a flash of light.

I have no idea how long I stood in the hallway seeing nothing until I felt the gun pulled from my hand.

Looking up I saw Sheppard with a cut lip and holding his ribs his face was blank, he eyes cold. The

copper smell of blood filled the hallway but the darkness and black apparel hid it from my sight but I

knew it wasn't all just from the others. With those 9 dead that left 10 left to get to Ronin.

We walked for another 10 minites until I was actualy needed. One the wall was a panal giving off a

steady power signature. Getting a nod from Lauren I pulled out my tablet and interfaced with the

technology. It was primtive compared to Lanten tech and 1990s lvl stuff I could do in my sleep. Simply

rerouting the AC and DC flow of electricty I shut down the shielding which caused all the lights to

flicker and go out, wonderful if they didn't know we were here they did now.

My escorts both put away their knifes and pulled out their guns. Evan had his P90 and John held a glock

in each hand. I quickly disconected and pulled out my own sidearm. The need for stealth was gone as we

ran down the hall to the area with the holding cells. Sheppard and Lauren switched places and the

hallway filled with the sounds of gunfire mowing down anyone or anything in our way.

The rebels returned fire but amazingly Lauren did not get hit in the rain of bullets, suddenly a familiar red

streak of energy flew right at me. Oddly my life did not flash before my eyes like people say it does, I

always knew that faith stuff was crap. Without warning my feet were swipped from under me and I hit the

sandy ground hard, I heard muffled grunt above me but both men were still standing. The gunfire stopped

and Lauren reached down and pulled me to my feet, Sheppard was no where to be seen.

"How many more are left doc and how far to the cells?" the major asked in a whisper

"Ummm hang on, there are 3 lifesigns ahead Ronin and 2 guards I assume. wheres Sheppard?"

"He is getting Ronin's blaster and setting some C4 charges, come on doc we got a runner to rescue."

"Are you guys alright? I got a med kit if you need it, I know you got hit."

"Just a flesh wound or 2 nothing that can't wait lets go."

" Right flesh wounds, what was I thinking. The cells are 17 meters to the left I hope hes okay lets go get

Sheppard. "

We found him leaning on the far wall at the end of the hallway like there wasnt 8 bullet ridden bodies

covering the floor blood pooling at his feet, the sand turning into soggy readish brown mud. The smell of

blood, gunpowder and human waste blended into a smell I will never forget, John...no this was not John,

Sheppard had the runners blaster tucked into the back of his pants. He was listing slowly to the right and I

could smell the sicking stench of burnt flesh, our eyes met and I heard his voice for the first time in 5

hours it was hollow, cold and unfeeling.

"How many left and how far?"

"2 left and 15 meters east sir."

"Save your bullets blades out. Lauren your to extract Ronin to the rondavue point and wait until I give the

sign."

"Understod sir."

"Good lets go."

We didn't run more like a jogged really. Before we turned the last corner Sheppard signaled us to stop and

hug the wall, he then took out a small mirror to look around the wall. The reflection showed 2 men each

holding there weapons nervously and between them Ronin tied to a chair not moving. My bodyguards

pushed me to the back of the line and then they both nodded and flew around the corner I quickly

followed and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

Lauren had thrown his knife at one guys hand causing him to drop his gun then he reached behind and

snapped the rebels neck, no flinching, no hesitation quick and clean, this was not the same man

who showed me how to paint. Sheppard lead with his fist breaking the guys nose and then his arm to get

him to drop the gun. The beating did not stop oh god he was going to kill him with his bare

hands, sometime between the arm breaking and the tackle he has gotten the guys back and slit his throat.

The arterial spray coated the adjacent wall and I watched as the dark red slowly dripped down to the

ground.

"Makay! Snap out of it and get over here!"

The shout caused me to jump ans I turned to see Ronin behind bars in a 7 by 7 by 6 cage like cell the lock

was electronic, I ran over and handed Sheppard my scanner and hacked into the lock.

"Crap! hang on this should only take a moment. Hey Ronin, were here to get you out, you can wake up

now. Come on, wake up and ill give you all my blue jello for the rest of the week."

"Make it a month and you got a deal." a dry harsh voice whispered back through the bars.

"Hey your awake! Good thats good we will have you out in a second...there we go how are you feeling?"

"Weak I should have been ready, you should let me die."

I decided not to answer the man as I took his tempature and checked for damage.

"I got your foot and head anything else I should know before we get you out of here?"

"Ya I think Beckett calls it flu or something, I dont feel good but ill live."

Crap I open the extra kit carson gave me and pulled out the scope thingy and placed it on his large

chest, super crap his lungs crackled.

"Okay, just stay put and let me fix you."

Once again Sheppards cold voice out of no where caused me to jump.

"Whats wrong ? Can he be moved?"

"Well he has a broken foot, moderate concussion, the start of a lung infection and the flu . I need 10

minutes before he is ready to moved."

"We got imcoming, you have 5."

"5! are you nuts? Im not a doctor 10 was pushing it."

"4 minutes 45 seconds."

To be continued

Please review if you have any voilent ideas for me to add in part 2

Stay tooned


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer see chapter one

Part 2

Here we go

Onwards

Five minutes? Sheppard was insane! There was no way. I quickly dumped the extra first aid kit and got to

work. The head wound needed stitches but a quick clean and bandage would have to do. I handed Ronin a

bottle of water and a supplement drink while I set his foot with a splint. The man was dehydrated but I

couldnt set up the IV in the remaining 2 minutes. I routed around and took 3 of the 5 pre filled syringes.

Finding a vein on Ronin was insanity easy and the injections went in smooth, in my last remaining 45

seconds I cleaned and wrapped his torn wrists from the ropes.

"Times up Makay, we gotta move ill take point, Lauren you take Ronin."

" No, He needs stiches, an Iv and a few more drugs not to mention a cast and.."

"Sheppard im fine I just need a gun."

"I got one better chewy." Sheppard handed the runner his blaster and he smiled like a kid at Christmas

He then handed me 2 concussion gernades.

"On our way out toss those and then you follow me understand?"

"Ya sure why not, blowing things up is fun!"I snarked as I placed the small bombs in my pants pockets.

Every few minutes I heard a gun shot or blaster fire, as we got closer to the exit they came more frequent.

On habit I pulled out my scanner but I saw only the 4 of us but my mental count of the bodies ive see had

the death toll was up to 33 just from the 4 of us, there was no telling how many the others had killed. I

tried not to look as I stepped over the bodies as we made our way out of the building so much blood, so

many dead and the night was only half over we still needed to get back to the gate. I paused at the doorwy

and pulled the pins and tossed them one after the other as far as I could down the hallway, this should

divert their attention until we get clear. I am worred that we all wont make it. The morphine, gravol and

ciprofloxacin I gave Ronin was not going to cut it he needed the IV, antihistamine and fever reducer but

five minutes was not a lot of time, plus he needs to be somewhat awake to escape.

The night air was cool and the sky was overcast allowing us to hid in the shadows as we made our way to

the small tree behind the building that was designated our randavue point. Stackhouse and Richards were

already waiting not under the tree but fucking up the tree! guns pointed at the building we just exited.

Cold voice Sheppard was once again giving orders

"Richards, Lauren get Ronin back to the gate and grab Marks on the way. Stackhouse your with us were

going to finish this I assume you still have the detonators."

"Yes sir 6 of 9 are rigged to go."

Lauren handed Dex over to Richards and led the way back up the hill to Marks knowing the sniper had

them covered. His orders were to fall back but every fiber of his being was screaming at him to go back

and fetch McKay and the others out of there. When they reached the top they took a small break while

Marks packed up his gun, the dozen or so cartariges scattered around him showed how busy he was

picking of scouts or patrols.

"You have 4 hours until sun up to make it to the gate, stay low and slow im going to cover the others

Dex is your main objective understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"I swore that Makay was my responsibility im going back."

"Good luck major" Marks said as he gave me a sharp salute

"Thanks be sure to keep the light on we will be home for dinner."

This is crazy. I am soposed to be in my lab with my laptop not on the sandy ground in the middle of the

night on some backwoods planet planting C4 to blow up a compound full of people whos only crime is

being dooped by the Geini, I know I didn't sign up for this. The panels on the outside of the buidings were

just as easy as the inside one im sure even Cavanaugh could disable them in his sleep and thats saying

something. After each was disabled one of the guys went inside with a flash gernade, killed a few people

and set the charges. Between the 3 of us we had 8 detonators the only issue is that we are right in the

middle of this place like a courtyard no cover what so ever. I once again looked at my scanner and

counted 114 lifesigns left. My God. Over 80 killed by 5 men so far and were about to take out the rest.

this was so wrong, so very wrong I might never sleep again why the hell did I agree to this?

"Umm I hate to bring this up but how are we going to get out of here? were surrounded and very open."

I risked asking Stackhouse knowing Sheppard didn't want me to talk. The only answer I got was a eyeroll

and a huff. Then both men took out all the gernades of both types ans started pulling pins and tossing or

rolling them in every direction. The resulting flashes and explosions caused mass confusion and rebels

were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Running through the confusion we were clear and hiding

behind a supply crate of some sort.

"Alright on my mark we detonate and litterly run for the hills, no heroics we all leave or none of us

leave."

I was really starting to hate that cold dead voice giving me orders but I found myself nodding anyway.

pulling out the 3 detonators my hands froze. 3 metal tubes with their flashing red buttons mocking me,

laughing at me, taunting me. If I pushed them I was a murder this was in no way self defence. Oh God I

can't do this, I can't breath, Oh god someone help me. John help..

"Makay, Makay, breath Makay, Rodney! hey come on, breath for me. thats good I got ya, your okay just

breath. Okay your okay."

Seeing Rodney have a panic attack broke my heart I knew he shouldnt have come it was too much for

him. Watching the color leave his face and brilliant blue eyes glaze over unblinking staring at the 3

bombs in his unmoving hand I realized just how bad it truly was. His hands, those amazing hands were

frozen not even a twitch I had to get him home now! right now mission be dammed.

"Missions over we need to get back to Atlantis hes not responding."

Please review

Stay tooned


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer see chapter one

He is another one feedback would be wonderful please

Onwards

The massive lightshow in the middle of the 8 buildings was all the information he needed. Making his

way back down to the complex was too easy no one even noticed him. Getting inside wasnt an issue

getting out well that a whole other ballgame. The heavy sinking feeling in his gut got worse the closer he

made to the compound they should be escaping in the mess but he had yet to meet them, something went

wrong.

In the few years he had known Doctor Makay he had be blown away with his bravery,

intelligence, kindness and insecurities all hidden behind the biggest most abrasive ego ever. One minute

he would be insulting you to the ends of the universe and then in the next moment take a bullet for you

and Evan understood Sheppards devoation to protect the man because he felt the same way.

Rodney understood him and thay connected on a level not many others could. Painting landscapes in the

dead of night with opera playing softly around them was when he found himself the most relaxed. He

enjoyed listing to the low tenor of the doctor humming along while his fingers became the conductor.

This place, this mission was no place for such a man and he never should have come but sence he was

here Evan was going to make sure he made it back.

I reached across and pried those clever frozen fingers open and handed the 3 metal tubes to off and met

no resistance. This was so not good.

"Stackhouse, I am going to carry him so I need you to cover us. I have 3 detonators for buildings 6, 8 and

3 im going to activate them and he run like hell you with me?"

"Yes sir ill cover you the best that I can if you get tired we can switch."

I smiled at the offer if only Makay knew just how many people cared for him.

"Thanks major but I got him on 3 1...2...3!"

The resulting fireballs provided more then enough cover . Lifting my cargo bride style I pressed him into

my chest as close as I could without causing me more pain. he is so cold shock for sure. Fear and guilt

flooded my system I could have handled the sheilds without him it was a mistake bringing him. I should

have overruled Elizabeth on this how could I bee so foolish? And now it might cost Rodney his sanity.

"Im so sorry my friend, never again. I swear to you never again. I am so sorry." I whispered in his hair

hoping, praying that he heard me, that he understands I can't lose him, I just can't.

With Stackhouse leading the way as quickly as possable we found our way in the direction of the gate.

Everytime things looked like they were getting organized another building exploded buying us more time.

I was unarmed but the major wasn't. He quickly cut down any man who in their confusion ran into us, It

was like watching a slow motion fight sequence from a Tarantino movie a dance fulled with blood and

death.

Rodney was not the lightest man in the universe and our pace was slowing. The blaster wound on my side

was burning with every step and my ribs where I got slashed were killing me but pain wasn't important

right now. Building 2 exploded behind us as we almost reached the edge of the compound. What I saw

next made we want to cry in relief and scream in anger all at the same time, stubborn jerk not following

orders.

Lauren cleaned his blade on the jacket of the man he just killed and made his was into the compound. The

building to his right exploded causing him to turn to see the damage but what he saw brought a smile to

his face, he fould them! They made it! His smile turned to fear when he saw there was only 2 of them

standing backlit by the flames, with the third curled up in Sheppards arms like a child. He ran to his SO

not caring about being seen anymore.

"Oh my god is he...?"

"No hes not dead, just catonitic and in shock. We have to hurry and get him to Beckett, did the others get

back alright?"

"Yes sir the way to the gate was clear they should have reached it by now. Its slow going with the big guy

so hurt and weak you should let me take him sir if speed is of the essence."

"Wrong, I should take him." Stackhouse cut in "you are both injured im not. You guys cover me and ill

carry him."

Without waiting for an answer he handed Lauren his knife and 9 mm and handed the last 2 detonators to

Sheppard and took Makay into his arms and jogged to the hill. The other 2 men looked blankly at

eachother before realizing what had happened and quickly followed Alantis head of secutity up the hill

Sheppard pressing the last 2 buttons to complete his mission

The trip back to the gate was quite the overcast sky kept them hidden. Both himself and Lauren were

limping but no one said as word pain would come later. He would not let himself think or feel anything

until he knew Rodney was safe. When the gate came into view there were 3 identical sighs of relief they

made it, they were almost home. The 3 men jogged the rest of the way to the gate adrenalin clearing the

path hearing the wormhole engage was the sweetest sound.

Done

Story is almost over last chapter left

Please review

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer see first chap

Here it is

Thanks to everyone who kept reading

Here we go

Onwards

My infirmary was packed with both patients and visitors which was nothing new to me. SG1A and SG2A

are his most frequent clients after all and Dr Weir, Radik and Teyla were hovering wanting an update but

they could wait the injured could not. Looking around at my nurses running around like busy bees made

me proud, they were a good lot.

Ronin was in a cast and hooked up to a few IVs recovering quickly thanks to the antibiotics he was givin

on the planet, Rodney would make a good medic. John was being treated for burns, stab wounds and

broken ribs. Evan was still in surgery to get the 3 bullets removed from his leg. Marks and Stackhouse

were unharmed and Richards had only cuts and bruses, it was Rodney that had me worried my dear friend

was still unresponsive no matter what I tried. Walking over to my best friend I decided to try again.

"Rodney? Lad ? Can you here me? Your home, you did it. Everyone is safe now. Come now Radik needs

your help with something I donah know what but I think he might blow us all to kingdom come."

Getting no responce caused my heart to drop, seeing Dr Keller wave me over I turned my focus

to my other patients.

"The operation was a sucess sir, Major Lauren is stable and there were no complations were moving him

now."

"Thank ye Jennifer its always good to know I have you as back up, lass go get some rest you earned it."

Well I guess it was time to pay the piper and update the others, taking one more look around I walked

across the room to the waiting area where three worried faces rose to greet me.

"Carson, how are they? are they going to be okay?"

"Aye Elizabeth, there all going to be fine for the most part. Ronin got a lung infection, the flu, a bad

concussion, and broken foot but should make a full recovery. Lauren is out of surgery hes stable and will

be fine. John is sedated at the moment he was in a lot of pain. He has 2ed degree burns across his lower

back, a large stab wound to the side that hit only muscle and 3 broken ribs, they all have cuts and bruses

but everyone will heal."

"What about Doctor Makay Dr Beckett? " Telya politely asked, such a good girl

"Aye Rodney is not doing so well. The only injury I could find was mild hypothermia brought on my

shock, physically hes fine just needs to warm up and rest but mentaly he is catatonic. He won't even

blink were putting drops in his eyes every hour but he doesnt respond to any stimuli and I have no idea

how to fix him, im debating sedating him just to give his body a rest."

"Carson, may I try wake him?" The engineer asked his accent stronger them my own. I should really do a

study about panic and fear in relation to dialects but thats more of a Hightmayer thing. I look at Radik his

hair dishelveled, his wide blue eyes filled with fear he looks run down the poor man had not slept the

night.

"I don't see why not lad, if anyone can reach him its you or John."

I hate infirmary makes me think of death, cold and empty. Carson tries very hard to make better and it

works for most part. Seeing Rodney so still and quite is wrong, movement and noise define the little

annoying brilliant man. As much as I hate to admit it this city needs him, I need him. He is only boss I

ever respected I am very proud to be his second.

"Rodney, you must wake, cavanaugh is planing takeover and Lucas is supporting him, Mlko and I

holding him off but he was eyeing your office." not getting a responce I try again. "Drs Hawleys team

found ZPM, fully charged you need to install yes? before I take all credit." again no answer looking

around I see Teyla sitting between beds team very important. "Rodney, you must wake up! John and

Ronin are hurt! they need you, wake up! Wake now!"

Movement, he moved! head turned to face the beds and single tear fell from left eye, he then turned back

to me, I hear whispered "John?"I must make right.

"Rodney your home. Eveyone safe, its okay Carson fix everyone but you need sleep. Yes close eyes and

sleep everything will be well, sleep."

To my joy he layed down closed eyes and curled in a ball, I did it! Getting up I go to office to tell Carson

The first thing he noticed was the foggy floaty feeling with the lack of pain, Carson had me on the good

drugs. Next was the voices Ronin, Teyla, Evan and Carson, each one relaxing in their own special way.

but one voice was missing

Rodney! Oh go. I jacknifed out of the bed causing the fog to clear and the sharp pain to return

complete with little black dots to close in on me.

"Who hold on ya wee bugger, John calm down lad your gonna pull your stiches"

"Where is he Carson? I dont see him, is he okay?"

"Coronal if you don't calm down im going to sedate you. Rodney is sleeping. Now do I need to give ya

this or are you going to simmer down?"

"Im good, im simmered, but please I need to know doc is he really sleeping? did he talk or move on his

own?"

Aye Radik got him to move and talk a wee bit then he fell into a much needed sleep but that was 14 hours

ago. I am gonna give him until morning before I try waking him. That goes for you as well, all of you

need to sleep and you can see Rodney in the morning none of you are going anywhere anytime soon do I

make myself clear?"

"Yah okay im a little tired. Hey you guys both okay?"

"Yes sir im fine just a few new holes nothing big."

Im good Sheppard just tired."

"Good, well night guys, Teyla you should go get some rest too."

"Godnight John but I believe I shall stay here incase anyone needs me."

"Lass if ya gonna stay you might need these." Carson stated as he handed her a think blankeg and pillow

Rolling my eyes I give up on fighting sleep no one could wish for better friends

There we go

I lied there will be an epilogue with our boys

Please review thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer see first chapter

Here we go the end a big thanks to everyone wo kept reading

Sappyness and H/C incoming consider yourself warned characters are a little OOC cause well the boys

don't do sappy

Here we go onwards

This time waking up was easier. The foggy drugged sensation was gone but now I could feel

everything, busted ribs suck. Looking around I see that I am the only one awake, Ronin and Evan are out

cold and Teyla is curled up like a cat in the chair wrapped in the blanket. If I had to guess the time I

would say 4 am or so, the absence of the nursing staff only makes my next mission that much easer.

I shut off the heart monitor and pull out my IV before swinging my legs off the bed. I'm shirtless but

thank the gods for scrub pants and not one of those gown thingys. I slowly stand up gripping my bed for

balance until the pain fades to a dull roar, frigging Beckett why did he have to set up Makays bed on the

otherside of the room?I shuffle quitely to the otherside of the room and get my first look at my best friend

since Stackhouse adbucted him. I sit in the hard hospital chair before I fall on my ass, have I said that

busted ribs suck? I instantly know that the man is awake. My gaze goes to his hands curled around the

hospital sheet, knuckles turning white I need to get this overwith before my escape is discovered.

"I know your awake Rodney your breathing is off and your hands are about to rip the sheet so time to

open your eyes and talk to me."

Waking up was not fun I fell like ive been run over by a truck everything aches moving is painful so I

decided to just not move. It was a good plan until I heard the shuffling heading to me and Carson friggin

floats it has to be Sheppard. Last thing I remember was the lightshow in the courtyard on that god

forsaken planet and a small foggy moment of Radik telling me to sleep but thats it. Im not stupid

something had to have happened to make me feel like shit but somehow I know we all made it back. I

close my eyes and pretended to be asleep hopefuly I can delay this until were both up to par but hearing

the loud exhale as the bull headed man sits down beside my bed I know I am shit out of luck.

Open my eyes and talk to him. Once again giving me orders but this time the voice belongs to my friend

John not the cold empty voice I heard on that planet, but if I was wrong I can't look into those cold dead

eyes not yet, not now,im not ready. I flash to the moment that I held 3 metal tubes with flashing red lights

and my lungs freeze. Oh god! I panicked like a panzy! ive never been more ashamed. What does he see

when he looks at me now? A piss ant Canadian civilian who can't even press a button? I am so useless he

is gonna pull me off the team ill be stuck in the labs forever. My panic must have shown because next

thing I know my hands are cupped inbetween his and my name is being repeted.

Seeing another painc attack in the making as so many thoughts and emotions dance across his face I have

to do something. Good thing he isn't hooked up to an IV or heart monitor or we would be screwed. I pry

open his hands and envelope them in mine I have to ground him and his hands are the best connection im

just thankful no one can see us or the Mcshep rumors would pick up again. So I am just sitting here

holding his hands, repeating his name until he snaps out of it, finally his breathing slows and he opens his

eyes.

"Hey you okay now? because normaly I make them buy me a drink before I hold hands."

"Yah im good. thanks and hey if anything your molesting me!"

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No not really I might fly off the handle again if you do."

"Well we can't have that but as I said we need to talk"

"No we really don't. I know I messed up I told you I could handle it but I failed. You trusted me out there

and I messed up and froze. Im sorry John I tried I really did. I can blow up hive ships and save this city

but back on the planet I couldn't even press a button. I understand if you want me off the team, Matthews

is a good replacement he was in the army reserves as a child he can handle it out there. He asked last

week to be put on a team you will like him hes a lot like you."

Makay stop! Your rambeling. Look I don't blame you and im sure as hell not replacing you. I Am so

frigging happy that you didn't push those buttons that is not who you are nor who I want you to be. You

did good out there I know Beckett wants to keep you on retainer for his staff. He told me Ronin only

made it to the gate because of you. You did it Rodney, you took care of the tech and Ronin that was why

you came with us, that was your mission. Stackhouse and I should have never brought you with us and

handed you those detonators that was my mistake, thats all on me and I can't tell you how so very sorry I

have for doing that to you, it will never happen again.

When I saw you panic and then go catatonic it felt like time froze. I was so scared that I lost you and it

was all my fault. You didn't move, blink or make a sound it was like your mind just shut off and I was so

scared that it would never turn back on. I didn't know what to do I just hope you can forgive me."

John its fine alright? im fine but I guess its my turn. I don't blame you and if I did I forgive you. I wasn't

scared I knew what had to be done just it became too much is all thats not on you. Remember before we

left? our talk on my balcony? After you left I decided to compartmentalize everything that was going to

happen. I decided that there were 3 of you. John my friend, the Coronal my teamlead with the ATA gene

and kirk complex and Sheppard the killing robot. I must admit Sheppard kinda creeped me out a bit but I

was never frightened and ive found nothing you could ever do will make me hate you. got it? cause im

more then done with this emotional stuff and I would like my hand back now."

Ya I got it, I should get back into bed before carson appears out of no where with the big needles

I know right he must has a personal teleporter or something

Too late lads, John I got an IV with you name on it, Rodney its good to see you up.

The end

Its over thanks for reading everyone

Untill next time


End file.
